


Sex, Drugs, and Supernatural

by Shaevira



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, AU Weiss, AU Yang, F/F, Future nsfw, NSFW, Vampire AU, Vampires, Vulgar Language, slightly sexy vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaevira/pseuds/Shaevira
Summary: Weiss isn't someone you want to mess with, especially now since she turned into a vampire. Wait, a vampire?! That's not what Ice Queen Schnee wants to be known as. How is she supposed to be #1 when she's just going to suck the fun out of everything?Good thing Yang Xiao Long is here to save the day or is she?





	Sex, Drugs, and Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm still working on Finding Her Voice. I just wrote this for funsies. It's supposed to be short. Supposed to be. I need motivation. HELP.
> 
> Remember this is an AU: And Weiss is a bitch.

Her hands gripped the edge of the porcelain tub as she groggily lifted herself up out of her makeshift bed. She stood in the tub, vision blurred, head pounding, and with an immense hunger that she hadn’t felt before. Her eyes slowly readjusted to the blinding bathroom lights that no one had bothered to turn off. She stared blankly at the boy resting with his head on the toilet.

“Ugh, fuck.” She muttered, looking down at herself. She was still sporting her ripped white fishnets and shorts, along with baby blue combat boots. Her leather jacket was more or less tattered as it usually was. She slowly stepped out of the tub, nearly tripping over the edge as she stumbled forward, catching herself against the sink.

She looked up towards the cracked mirror. Her mind flashing with the clouded memory of tossing her phone at it, leaving a nasty crack running through the glass. She gave herself a haughty look. “Mirror, mirror on the wall - who’s the hottest one of them all?” She blew a kiss to her own reflection, but the look of something odd had caught her eye.

The scar across her left eye wasn’t anything new to her, but the two bite marks on her neck were. Weiss Schnee groaned. Did she have another sex filled night without remembering the good times due to ingesting an unethical amount of alcohol the night before? Shit, was biting even a kink of hers? She shook the thought out of her head, turning to face the boy who was hugging the toilet, with a swift kick, she declared “Move! Or I’ll have to move you myself.”

The boy failed to respond within what Weiss considered an appropriate amount of time and she pushed him off the toilet where he slumped over to the side, groaning. She stared at the blue-haired boy while doing her business. He was still passed out and part of her got lost in wondering if he was the one who did this to her as she seemed to subconsciously rub the bite marks on her neck. Another part of her was hoping he wasn’t the culprit. Either way, he needed to get the fuck out of their house.

“Tch.” Weiss finished and washed her hands. She exited the bathroom and inhaled deeply. The smell of booze, sex, and what was clearly marijuana smoke still remained, stale in the air. Empty bottles, chairs, and random party debris laid scattered across the house. “Blaaaaake?” She called out, stumbling into housemates room.

The door was wide-open and Blake was in the midst of grabbing pants. By the time Weiss walked in, she had shimmied into her them and zipped them up. “You know, it’s polite to knock,” Blake commented, walking across her room to find a shirt.

“Maybe you should keep your door closed.”

“It’s my room.”

“It’s my house,” Weiss smirked.

A tired groan came from Blake’s bed, “Is this how a three-way starts? If not, I don’t want to hear any of it. Let me sleep.” Sun’s frazzled hair and blue eyes peeked out from underneath the covers.

“Bleh.” Weiss stuck her tongue out in disgust, “Who invited him and why does it smell like a barn in here?”

Blake rolled her eyes “Are you here to flirt with me and my boyfriend, insult us orrr...?” She had finally found her shirt and put it on. She headed back towards her vanity mirror and applied a considerable amount of make-up as their conversation continued.

“Mm. No. I was wondering if you knew which asshole gave me this?” Weiss pointed towards her neck and Blake set down her eyeliner, squinting at her. She seemed to lazily eye over Weiss’ concern and laughed.

“Weiss, you have a new fling every month - how the hell am I supposed to know who you went to kink city with?” Blake scoffed and returned to applying the rest of her make-up.

“You don’t have to be a bitch about it.” Weiss glared.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” Blake retorted quickly.

“At least I can afford my pot without having to call in for favors.” Weiss made the obscene motion of dick-sucking.

“Oh, that’s rich - coming from the biggest whore in all of Remnant.” Blake turned towards her, putting down her make-up palette and glared back at the tiny, rebellious girl.

“Are you two going to fuck already, or do I have to keep listening to this bullshit?” Sun sat up angrily in the bed.

Blake and Weiss held an Intense stare, before breaking down into a giggle fit. Sun groaned and fell back into bed.

“Look, all I know is that you went fucking nuts with the booze and you wandered off for hours. Don’t know when you came back, but you did, so you’re okay now. Don’t see what the big deal is.” Blake shrugged, turning back to the vanity.

Weiss shrugged, “Ughh. That blows. Whatever fucker gave me this is going to feel my wrath.” She rubbed her neck as hunger pangs ran through her entire body. She was craving something. Something odd. “What time is it anyway?”

“About six in the morning.”

“Shit. Why are you even up this early?” Weiss yawned, her desire to go back and sleep in an actual bed had suddenly increased tenfold.

Blake finished up with her current make-up selection, now moving passed Weiss to the kitchen. “There’s this thing called school. You should really try it sometime. You know, seeing as you haven’t been in almost… oh, I don’t know… a week?” Blake pulled out a box of Tiger Flakes and a bowl, serving herself a simple breakfast.

Weiss followed her into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl as well, pouring the cereal in for herself after Blake had finished. Maybe these hunger pang would leave soon. “Fuck Beacon.” Weiss twirled the spoon she grabbed with finesse and sat down next to Blake who had already started chowing down.

“It is..” Blake caught the food that had escaped her mouth as she had spoken and quickly wiped her face.

“Hot.” Weiss snickered idly poking at the flakes, suddenly feeling disgusted by the food before her.

Blake continued, “It is your senior year. The least you could do is show up before it ends so you can GRADUATE.”

Weiss shuddered at the thought of graduation. Cap and gowns. Honestly, it was a surprise in itself that she would be allowed to graduate at all considering she was probably at a measly 2.0 GPA. She wasn’t an idiot, far from it. She was just lazy. A lazy, slutty, asshole who rebelled against any sort of authority and decided that she would take life into her own rich girl hands.

Sure, Weiss outsmarted her father at a relatively young age. So much so, she managed to transfer about a whopping two million lien from her dad's own corporation before completely cutting ties with him and taking her own road to crazy town.

It was a surprise that someone as sane as Blake Belladonna would ever agree to be her roommate and her friend. Blake was one of Weiss’ only friends. Sun coming in at a close second, but to Weiss, he was just a mere fuckbuddy that was an extension from Blake. Other than that, she really didn’t know much about the guy - but it was safe to say that Blake was actually in love with him. Another shudder ran through her at the thought.

Love.

Love was for suckers and she was no sucker. Sure, Weiss Schnee was someone who loved sex and wasn't inherently shy of people knowing that, but sex and love weren't synonymous. Love wasn't something she had any interest in.

“Are you going to eat my cereal or waste it?” Blake tapped at Weiss' bowl with her spoon.

Weiss shook her head and pushed the bowl towards Blake who graciously took the second helping of Tiger Flakes. She watched Blake devour the bowl she had originally poured for herself, the bowl that had suddenly become unappetizing as soon as she had laid eyes on it.

Odd, Tiger Flakes were for sure her second favorite cereal, It was strange that she suddenly had no interest in eating them. She got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, she needed something in her stomach. This strange feeling within her was growing at an alarming rate.

She gulped it down with a faux sort of vigor as it really didn’t sit well with her either. Water, out of all things. Maybe she just needed a change of scenery for her to decide what she really wanted to eat.

She groaned and left the room as Blake proceeded to put the plates in the sink. “Back to bed?” She teasingly mentioned to Weiss.

“You convinced the ice queen to go to school,” Weiss yelled back as she walked away towards her own bathroom. She needed a shower and hoped the blue-haired boy was out…If he wasn't, she would kick his butt out herself regardless.

“Huh, strange. Usually, the only thing I can make you do is -”

Weiss slammed the bathroom door and was out of earshot to whatever remark Blake was about to throw out at her. Probably another one of their innuendos.

Sure enough, the blue-haired boy was long gone and Weiss could shower in peace.

* * *

It was seven thirty in the morning and Weiss had made it to school in record time. She had managed to part her way through the masses as she really was the Ice Queen of Beacon. Weiss Schnee, the biggest baddest bitch who could actually hold her own in a fight, or two…or possibly three for that matter. She wasn’t ashamed of her title, in fact, she wore it like a shining beacon of Beacon Academy.

Everyone knew who she was and what she could do and everyone’s best bet was to stay on her good side.

“Oooh~ Weiss! You’re actually at school today.” Pyrrha waved her over.

Pyrrha was just another Goddess of the school. She wasn’t as terrible as Weiss was, but she wasn’t entirely innocent either. How she managed to keep a 4.0 GPA and party as hard as she did was something else entirely. Something that Weiss could not possibly get her head around.

Weiss walked her way over to Pyrrha and leaned in seductively on her desk, “You know Pyrrha, you could make me come every day.” She winked, now taking a seat on her desk.

She received a giggle out of Pyrrha and a small blush. “Flattering, but…”

“You have man meat, I know.” Weiss scoffed now aptly hopping off of her desk. “Ugh. What’s so good about him anyway?” She turned to Pyrrha, now slamming her hands on her desk. Pyrrha seemed to be taken aback by the action and jumped back in her seat. “When you could have me.” She crossed her arms and shrugged - her question was a genuine one at that. Pyrrha Nikos was a total babe and a Goddess that Weiss Schnee would instantly bend her knees too if she just said the word.

Sure, it wouldn’t be out of love but pure lust for the girl, but again - Weiss was lost in the whole notion of love.

“Oh, Weiss.” Pyrrha chuckled “There are just some things that can’t be explained.”

Weiss scrunched her face in response and turned on her heels, heading back to her own desk at the back of the class.

“Wait a second Weiss, I almost forgot to give you this.” Pyrrha had followed her back to her desk with a large closed tumbler in her hand.

She grabbed the container in a perplexed manner, “Uhh, thank you?” She took it back to her desk and sat with it before grabbing Pyrrha’s attention one more time, “Who is this from?”

Pyrrha looked at her and gave a shrug, “I was told not to tell you.”

“So, you’re giving me something from a stranger that could potentially kill me? What’s even in here?” She shook the container, it was liquid clearly. Thick liquid. She took a sniff of it and her senses went wild. Her mouth watered and fingers tingled with anticipation. Her teeth felt as if they were aching to just bite down on the tumbler.

“She said you’d really like it. Said it was some kind of thick strawberry protein mix.” Pyrrha responded.

By then, Weiss had already started chugging down the liquid, careful to not spill any of this delicacy on her clothing. The taste itself was godly. She had never tasted something so satisfying in her life - it was nearly comparable to her first orgasm. “She?” Weiss finally huffed in response as if she had just run a marathon.

“Oops. Well yes, she. There are plenty of girls in this school but she made me promise to keep it a secret.” Pyrrha was too secretive for her own good. She was very good at hiding things and Weiss knew this all too well. It would be almost impossible to dig any information out of her and plying her with alcohol would never work this close to the end of a school year. Pyrrha would never drop her perfect girl facade.

Whoever this secret woman was, Weiss had a few choice words for her, but those words would have to wait when the bell rang and her class would soon begin.

* * *

By the days end Weiss had completed her daily tasks of being a total badass bitch. She had made several students carry her books. Take notes. Buy lunch for Blake who ended up publicly scolding her, but Weiss managed to brush it off and save her own reputation. Weiss had nearly forgotten all about the mysterious gift she had received in first period before coming upon her locker - broken into.

“What the fu...Who the FUCK has been touching my stuff?” Weiss growled out, looking around her for any guilty culprits. All eyes avoided her icy gaze, not wanting to be made a target. She let out another growl before finally opening her locker completely and finding a brown paper bag with a sticky note attached to it.

‘Don’t open inside of the school. Meet me near the dumpsters behind the gym. I’ll explain everything.’

Well, it looks like whoever Weiss’ mystery gifter was would soon have a face… and a possible black eye. Weiss grabbed the bag, hurriedly putting it in her backpack and slammed her locker, but not before she nearly jumped out of her skin when Sun appeared out of nowhere.

“Fucking hell, Sun! How did you get here?!” Weiss clutched at her chest. There was nothing scarier than blonde boys popping up out of nowhere.

“I walked. Anyways, Blake wanted me to ask you if you wanted to ride home together?” Sun crossed his arms as he stared blankly at the Ice Queen before him.

“You know how much I’d love to ride all of you Sunshine, but you see the Ice Queen has been summoned and well, you know how much I love to make an appearance.” She patted him gently on his cheek and began to walk off.

“Well, if you need back up - don’t call us.” He waved off.

“Don’t worry Sun. She’ll be the one needing backup.”

* * *

It wasn’t a terribly long walk to the back of the gym, but Weiss be damned was it an inconvenience to meet up at such a horrid spot. She gagged at the smell of whatever was rotting inside of the dumpsters nearby. She sported a neverending scowl, whoever this person was surely liked to piss her off. She tapped her foot and looked down at the ground. “Ugh, gross!” She stepped back when she noticed she was standing in some freshly dropped gum. “Seriously? This bitch owes me new shoes.” She muttered to herself.

“That’s not the only thing I owe you.” A voice came from behind her and she whipped her head around. A gorgeous blonde stood before her, tall, toned and a little tanned. Her lavender eyes shone with a purity long-lost to Weiss but she could work with that. She could work with all of that.

She wasn't, however, about to lose her boldness so quickly just because a beautiful dame like her appeared. “Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck are you stalking me? I know I’m the Queen of this school but the least you could’ve done is meet me at a bar and not one of those cheap ones!”

“Uh. Whoa. Yeah.” The girl nodded, trying to process all of this unnecessary information. “I’m Yang Xiao Long. The good news is I’m not stalking you, the bad news is, you’ll really need me.”

Weiss stared for a moment before laughing, “Are you serious? I don’t need anyone. Do you even know who I am?” She approached the taller girl standing a foot away from her.

“You’re annoying is what you are, but I made a promise that I would take care of this.” Yang held her composure as the smaller girl seemed to taunt her.

Weiss growled, “Take care of what? Did you come here to jump me?” She took a step back and looked around, waiting for the worst.

Yang huffed, “It’s not like that. That drink from this morning was from me and I’m sure you know those bags were also from me.”

“Okay, so like… are you trying to weirdly ask me out or something? Do you want to fuck me, is that it?” Weiss crossed her arms, now tapping her foot once more. Whatever this girl called her out for had better be good.

Yang went wide-eyed and momentarily sputtered, a clear as day blush overtook her face. “W-what? No. That’s no-” She paused and took a deep breath. “You do know what you drank earlier right?”

Weiss had smirked from Yang’s flustering. If she wasn’t cute before, she was surely cute now, but her smirk quickly diminished with the next set of questions. “Some strawberry protein shake. That’s what Pyrrha said.”

“Yeah, well that was a lie. Are you sure you don’t know what you drank?”

“You poisoned me, didn’t you?”

Yang facepalmed, “You DRANK BLOOD. B-L-O-O-D.”

Weiss’s jaw dropped, the look on her face was pure bewilderment. Yang approached her and hovered over her, and with a low and menacingly slow whisper, she said: “You are a vampire.”


End file.
